


Naughty by Nature

by Malenda_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, Dom/sub, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Promiscuous Harry, Smut, Sub Harry Potter, True Mates, broken bonds, dom Blaise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malenda_Malfoy/pseuds/Malenda_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a wreck after the war. Love life included. He works at the ministry as head Auror. He has never been in a committed relationship with anyone. Not even with Ginny.<br/>All of that goes to hell when Blaise Zabini comes into the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How I Get What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also going to be posted on archive of our own AND Ffn. DO NOT BE ALARMED IF YOU SEE IT ON THERE. Due to how much I love my Good reviews, I’m only going to post this on FFN if it gets good feedback. I’m posting it on archives first, and yes it is a reflection of how much I hate bad reviews.

"Potter"

Harry looked up from the report he had been reading to see the new head of the department of magical transportation, Vershella Miles, standing in front of his desk.

"Yes, Stella?" Harry knew why she was here, and he knew how much she hated that nickname he gave her. This only proved to make the situation, and her anger worse.

"Potter, tell me that you did not wait till the last minute to send me this, do you honestly expect me to be able to make this happen?"

" No, Stella, I can't say that, sorry." Harry had sent in a last-minute request for a national port key. He had known she would blow a fuse, and he had been waiting for her actually. He wanted her to do this. He also had a lie planned out. "Harry, there is extensive paperwork to be done! You know I need at least a weeks notice!" Harry, throughout her ranting, said nothing. His face a blank mask, he let her rant. He needed her riled up and tired for his plan to work.

" I hope you don't think for one moment, that I'm going to comply with this!" Harry quickly schooled his features into a face of helpless desperation.

"Stella, please I need this port! I had forgotten to contact you beforehand and I'm sorry." Having gotten his story out, Harry got up to make his way over to Vershella. Locking and warding his office, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into the side of her neck.

"I'd be more than happy to work for it, if you're willing?" Harry said, sucking the lobe of her ear between his teeth. "Mr. Potter…Ha- Harry." She said in a breathy reply. Harry continued planting kisses down her neck before licking a long hot trail back up to whisper in her ear.

"Please, Shells, do it for me?" His hand sloping into the band of her jeans, he whispered: "For this?" With those words, he slides his finger against her clitoris, in one smooth stroke. "Mmm, Harry, what..." she whines, in one last feeble attempt to stop him. "Shhh, Shells, let me take care of you." He moves his hand out of her trousers and spins her around to face him. Making eye contact with her, he brings his finger to his mouth, sticky with her clear white slick, and sucks it into his mouth. "Mm, Shells you taste divine, can I have more, Stella baby?"

Unable to speak, it seemed, Vershella gave a quick nod, her eyes hazed with need.

Wasting no time, Harry had her behind his desk, laid back across the files he had been going over. Making quick work of her clothing, with a well-practiced spell, Harry sat back in his chair to marvel at the feast before him.

"You look delectable. My naughty girl, tell me what you want." He said, eyeing her womanhood like a starved beast. "I...Mm…please …Ahh!" She moaned loudly as Harry slipped in his finger and began working her open. "Talk to me Stella, I can't please you If I don't know what you want." He adds two more fingers, beginning a fast pace as he fingered into her tight heat. "Ahhh, more, please more, nang ahh!" She begged. Harry had been more than happy to oblige. He removed his fingers, replacing them with his mouth. Sucking and licking her with vigor. Bringing her to orgasm; she screamed his name. He continued without a pause, licking her thighs clean and all.

But he wasn't done yet, not at all. "I need that port ready by morning Stella, so tell me how bad do you want my cock?"

"Oh god, please! I'll do it, it'll be ready by morning you have my word."

"Do I have your word? Stella I would hate to have to punish you…" he trailed off, making light circle patterns on the inside of her thigh. "Yes, I swear it! Just fuck me!"

Now that Harry was sure she would do what he said, he slowly undid his belt and zip. Releasing his, rather impressive, manhood to rest on her thigh. He muttered a secrecy and contraceptive charm and lined his cock up to her entrance. Looking at her, his features serious, "Stella, I'll need this to stay between us. Nobody can know, alright?

"Absolutely." She said only after a short pause.

With that, Harry rammed into her, hard. He was never gentle when it came to sex. He preferred it rough. The desk rocked with the force of his movements. He gripped her hips hard enough to bruise, as he held himself steady. He fucked her for over half an hour, and anyone who had seen her go into his office only assumes they had planned a meeting of some kind. He sure handled his business alright. He brought her to other orgasms, not even close to his own. He knew how to make it last; his sex drive was flawless with all the practice he's had.

He loves it, even more, this way, using her body for his own pleasure, as he ravished her to tears. Even through another orgasm, Harry keeps his pace, changes his angle, until he finally reached his limit. Pulling out of her, Harry came all over her stomach. Her body flushed red and exhausted, her face tracked with tears.

He spelled them both clean and clothed with a wave of his hand. He pulled her into a quick kiss and straighten her badge with a smug smile.

"Now, run along and make that happen for me." He pushed her forward, taking pride in how she nearly fell over from the numbness of her legs.

"Oh, and Stella." He waited for her to turn around before he finished. "Don't disappoint me."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Why So Promiscuous ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we learn some history of Harry's his new found lifestyle.

Harry had been a total mess after the war. He hadn't known what to do with himself. He had been lost.

He and Ron both had been given jobs at the ministry of magic as Aurora's, and right after his training, Harry was promoted to head of the department. After that, his life had pretty much gone on autopilot. He went to work, he visited his friends, and he went home. Things went along this way until he realized… He was not happy. He was lonely.

That's when he began to date Ginny; who had been lusting after him since he started to visit the burrow again. Their relationship worked for some time, but… He couldn't explain it. He began to feel like she wasn't enough, So he cheated on her.

Ginny never knew this, of course, Harry had been top in his training after all. He knew how to hide his evidence. After months of being unfaithful, he decided just to break it off with Ginny. This, of course, resulted in awkward dinners at the Burrow. Even worse it ended up with Harry having, even more, time on his own.

That's when He began going out to night clubs, Having meaningless one-night-stands, and dating several women at once.

This worked for a while, that is until he got bored with it.

He then began going to gay clubs. Meeting and bedding men was a lot more exciting for him than the sex he had with women, and men were a lot less clingy.

Pretty soon he didn't have a preference at all. He slept with any and everyone. Female, male, even a few transsexuals. Muggles and wizards alike, it didn't matter who he had in his bed.

He was careful of course. He used secrecy spells, birth control potions, and condoms.

He didn't need to worry about his absurd sex life being front-page news in the Daily Prophet. He had long ago taken care of old Rita Skeeter. Right on top of her own desk. He had her well trained now and she only published what Harry wanted her to. In return, she got to suck on his cock.

That was when Harry began to realize, you could get anything you wanted out of a person, as long as you know how to ask. He gets nearly everything free now, and it's not just because of the whole Voldemort thing. It's because people hope that if they please him, He may reward them in some way, because of his fame, and for most of them he does.

He gives them exactly what they need, and in return he gets what he wants. He's fine with this setup. Sex is much better than love, in his opinion. You don't have to put your heart into sex.

His life has been this way for 2 years now. It's was Saturday, and he is currently dressing to go out. Little to his knowledge his life is about to change, and take a turn for the very best, or is it the worst?


	3. "Hi, Im Clarence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer/ I own nothing to do with harry potter
> 
> I'm posting this from my phone so let me know if there are any mistakes.

 

> **_It was Saturday, and Harry is currently dressing to go out. Little does he know, his life is about to change and take a turn for the very best, or is it the worst?’_ **

* * *

It’s almost ten by the time Harry steps out of the shower. Making his way over to the walk in wardrobe, he grabs a brush as he heads off to his vanity mirror, and begins to brush out the wet tangles in his hair. Now most people may think having a vanity is only for a woman, and they’d be right. Though Harry had his girly habits he considered himself very manly. Looking at his reflection with much arrogance, mentally thanking Merlin for his new found looks.

Yes, he had been good looking before, but now he’s as the muggle teens say, “to die for”. He had changed a lot over the years in his appearance, for the better. He was taller now, 5’9 to be specific. It’s not as much as the other guys that had been in his year, but he’s grateful. His hair is longer, it reaches his collar bone now; instead of sticking up in odd angles it now curls at the ends, now wild in a sexy way.

Once he finishes with his hair he goes and picks out a fitted silk button down the short sleeve, a white one. It gives him that look of innocence when paired with his big green eyes. Next, he slides into his favorite pair of leather pants- they make his ass look delicious- and puts on his black dragon hide boots.

 

Strutting over to the full-length mirror he evaluates his ensemble, nodding his head in approval he goes back to his vanity to add accessories. Now normally he only goes all out when it’s a gay club, but tonight is special for him. He hasn’t been laid in two weeks! With work and the extra raids, he’s been leading he hasn’t had time to sleep in his bed, let alone find someone to shag him in it.

 

Anyhow, that’s why he’s going all out tonight. He slips on his dark green bead bracelets- six up each arm- and puts on his black lace choker with the silver angel wing charm on it. The wing also happens to be a port key in case things go bad. Finishing off with a small green diamond stud in his left ear, he went to look himself over once more in the mirror; he looked –as always- like sex on legs. He tucked his wand into his boot as he headed down the stairs of Grimwald place and into the kitchen to inform Creature of his departure.

 

When his godfather had given him the house he had been a little hesitant about living there, but after what happened with creature during the war he had decided to keep the place. The house elf had been in hysterics when Harry hadn’t come back from his mission at the ministry. When he came back Creature had been sure to keep the house in perfect condition. It looked brand new, and he even got that painting of Sirius’ mom to come down… and burned it! Easy to say he and Harry were on much better terms now.

“Creature!” Harry called as he walked into the kitchen. There was a small pop, “Yes, Master Harry?” the old elf croaked, his head held high as he addressed Harry. “I’m heading out tonight, so that means--” Harry paused to look at the elf pointedly.

 

“—Tis means that Creature is to get the masters “Play Area” ready for guests.” he finished, not batting an eye and meeting Harry’s gaze eye to eye. “That is correct Creature. I will be bringing back multiple partners tonight, so I want you to be at your best, and remember the rules-“

 

“Yes, master Harry.” The elf said with a firm nod of his head. “Should anyone wish to see the master, Creature is to say he is asleep, and keep their noses out of his business.”

“Perfect, my little slave, I trust you will not disappoint me tonight,” Harry said in a seductive voice to the elf, who preened under the positive praise he had been given. With a low bow creature bid Harry a goodnight and vanished from the room with a ‘pop’. Harry closed his floo so no one would be able to come through it while he was gone as he walked to the front door. Turning on the spot he vanished with a ‘crack’.

* * *

Steadying himself he looked around to see his favorite muggle night club “Rave” across the street from the alley he was in. Crossing the street, he ignored the extremely long line, giving the bouncer a wink as he opened the red rope for him with no problem. The moment Harry stepped inside he went over to the bar. He sat on the bar stool for at least ten seconds before the bartender came over serving him a Pink Squirrel.

“On the house, ” Said the man as he leaned over the counter with a smirk at Harry. Harry smiled back at him, sipping the fruity drink as he flirted shamelessly with the bartender.

“Hmm hasn't seen you working here before, usually, David has this shift on the weekends,” Harry said over the loud bass of the music. “Yea, he took off early for the night, hope that’s OK since you have me to keep you tended.” the guy replied while pouring a round of shots.

“Names Kale by the way.” Harry looks Kale up and down, plain interest in his eyes, and then downs his entire drink in one gulp, smacking his lips at the tangy taste, before he answered: “Hullo Kale, you can call me Brice, and no, it’s not a problem at all.” With that Harry hopped off of the stool, walking through the crowd of people. Knowing he had the full attention of the barmen- and a few others-, his hips swaying as he headed to the center of the dance floor.

Turning to face the deeply entranced bartender he started to swing his hips in figure-eight to the beat of the music. This gained the attention of much more –mostly male- onlookers. This is what he loved, the teasing, Pushing people to their limits in resisting him, and breaking them. It didn’t take long for a pair of brown slim arms to slide around his waist as a bloke with dyed dark blue hair and hazel eyes began to kiss his neck.

Arching his back into the touch, Harry moaned and began to grind on the bulge pressed against his ass. Both moved in perfect sync, they were a sight the two of them. The man’s hands roamed Harry’s body, fully unbuttoning his shirt to show off his tanned skin and toned stomach. Harry lifted his arms back to tangle his fingers into the short strands of the man’s hair; this being the opening for a short haired brunette to join the game. Coming over to them she immediately got Harry’s attention, pulling him into a heated sloppy kiss while she palmed his erection, sending a shiver down his spine. As much as he was enjoying this, Harry knew he needed to pick someone and get home.

 

The two he was dancing with would make wonderful bed mates, but he needed something easy. He had more clubs to hit tonight after all. With determination in his eyes, he began what he liked to call “spot the virgin.” This is when he looks for a guaranteed fuck. The one person in the entire club that would take him to their bed no questions asked because he was gorgeous, and they were grateful. This way he gets a warm up, and they get a confidence boost for taking home a trophy. Just when he was starting to think he would have to settle for the brunette, he spotted the perfect guy.

 

He was standing alone over by the bar with a tall green drink in his hand, his back turned away from the room. Now all Harry needed was his attention. To the displeasure of his companions, Harry walked off of the dance floor and over to the bar and sat a seat away from the guy. The man still hadn’t noticed him yet, so he took the time to study him. He had a slim body with tight firm arm muscles. He had a nervous air about him, but other than that he was…cute. With his plan in mind, Harry went to sit right beside him. Feeling the presence of another person he looked up curiously, looking up at Harry before his eyes widened in awe.

“Hullo gorgeous, what is ya drinking?"

The boy blushed, a lovely red tinting his cheeks before he replied. “It’s apple vodka; I’m Tevin by the way.” It seemed like no time had passed at all when Harry finally talked Tevin into taking him home, though they never made it. As soon as they made it into Tevin's car, Harry reached over, unbuttoned the guy’s jeans, and proceeded to give him a mind-blowing blowjob. After he came Harry began to kiss his neck leading him out of the car and to the trunk. He then bent him over the trunk a fucked him to an inch of his life. He was gentle at first, He was always soft on virgins, and he wanted him to enjoy this.

After the sex, he gave Tevin his number and went along to his next club. He ended up going home with three muggles, having a foursome, and Taking home a witch with white hair. He had finally arrived at his last destination, ‘The Vexx’, a wizarding world homosexual club.

 

He altered his appearance before heading inside, making his hair blonde and his eyes a purple blue color. He changed the color of his shirt to dark blue, and his shoes to silver. He walked into the club this time skipping the bar; he has had enough to drink already and headed straight for the stripper poles that were set up in the front of the club. He wrapped his hands around the cold metal as he walked a full circle to the beat of the music…

 

 

> **_“P.I.N.K ,_**
> 
> **_P.I.M.P_ **
> 
> **_I’m back again I know yawl missed me,_ **
> 
> **_I’m so, so sick, cant handle it Yea I talk shit, just deal with it”_ **

He leaned against the pole facing the crowd of people who he now had the full attention of- and began to unbutton his shirt, teasingly slow as he grinned his ass on the metal behind him. His eyes searching for his last conquest, the pick of the bunch, his prize.

Finally, his eyes settled on a vaguely familiar face, a dark skinned man in the V.I.P. section with many men draped all over him, Though he clearly only had eyes for Harry, perfect!

 

> _**“So I'll cash my checks and place my bets And hope I'll always win**_
> 
> _**Even if I don't I'm fucked because I live a life of sin** _
> 
> _**But it's alright I don't give a damn I don't play your rules I make my own!** _
> 
> _**Tonight I'll do what I want Cuz I can”** _

Fully unbuttoning his shirt, Harry walked up the catwalk in the center of the club to the front of the V.I.P. section, where he went full slut! Licking and biting his lips, he ran his hands over his chest and through his blond hair. Looking up and directly into the predatory indigo eyes of …’BLAISE FUCKING ZABINI!!’ Though he didn’t show it he was losing his damn mind on the inside! His school crush was here! His happily ‘MARRIED’ school crush! Don’t get him wrong he took many married men and women to his bed. Sometimes he took both spouses at the same time. But this was Blaise Zabini, a master manipulator. The silent snake.probably an even bigger playboy than harry was!

 

> _**"You know I'm rare**_
> 
> _**You stop and stare** _
> 
> _**You think I care** _
> 
> _**I don't** _
> 
> _**You talk real loud But you ain't saying nothing cool** _
> 
> _**I could fit your whole house in my swimming pool"** _

He flashed Blaise a smirk when the song ended before hopping off of the walkway and going over to the other side of the club where he met a breathtakingly beautiful effeminate man wearing Prada high heels, and purple lipstick.

His luck didn’t last long because- as he feared- Blaise had sought him out. “My name is Blaise, Blaise Zabini, I’m the owner of this club and I would like it if would join me for a dance...eh.., Mr.…” Harry faking a sheepish smile to his companion turned to Blaise and answered, “Clarence, and I wouldn’t mind coming to have a dance with you at all..” pausing to let the triumphant look come onto Zabini's face before finishing, “But I am in the company of someone else right now, so if you don’t mind.”

Not waiting for a reply Harry turned away from him and back to his previous companion, “Now where were we?” Ten minutes later and he was currently giving a lap dance to a very grabby red head with Blaise glaring daggers unnoticed at him from the balcony, when two very large men who looked to be security came and dragged him upstairs, saying that a private admirer had requested him. He was pushed into a room with red walls, leather couches, and the one man he was trying to avoid.

 

“You again? Look I’m not interested OK so will you just leave me alone!” Harry turned away from Blaise fully intent on leaving when Zabini spoke. That deep smooth baritone voice going straight to his cock in an instant, “I assure you I only wish to talk with you.” Glaring at Blaise, Harry huffed, “I don’t have to listen to anything you have to tell me.” Blaise only smiling at his anger, walked around the small square table to one of the black leather couches. He took a seat looking at Harry expectantly as he patted the spot next to him. Harry looked at the spot and then sat in the seat that was closest to the door.

 

Blaise sighed exasperatedly before he spoke, “Please I only wanted to talk to you in a more private setting, I assure you I won’t do anything you don’t want me to." With a suggestive look to Harry, Blaise heads over to the private bar and brings back two glasses of white liquid. He handed one to Harry, who sat it on the table immediately after. No way was he drinking anything Zabini gave him.

 

Blaise had a reputation for being a snake-hearted bastard. That’s why Harry liked him. He was a puzzle no one could find all of the pieces to, a mystery no one could solve. He was dangerous and exciting. “So Clarence, is this your first time here in my club? I haven’t noticed you here before” Said the Italian sipping on the unidentified liquid. This wasn’t Harry's first time here at all. He came here a lot just as different people. Harry thought over how to answer this very carefully before he spoke, “Well yes, it’s my first time to this club…with you here that is.”

To this Blaise raised a brow, “Is that so? Well, I’m glad I finally had the chance to meet you tonight.”

 

 

“Hmm, the pleasure is all yours. Now could you explain to me why you are acting like stalker number five?” Harry replied sarcastically.

If Blaise had been affected by being rebuffed by him he wasn’t showing it. In fact, the bastard had the balls to smile. “Don’t be so full of yourself love, though if the pleasure is mine as you say, you wouldn’t mind coming over here now, would you?"

 

The stupid son of a bitch. Harry knew what game he was playing at, and he didn’t like being on this side of the board. It was the test of power, to see who one could get the other under their control faster. If he moved over there Blaise would take it as compliance. If he didn’t the Italian could use it as fear, and then he would be even more fucked. With only a small pause, Harry got up and sat on the other end of the sofa. Now it gets serious.

“What do you want with me here? I’ve made it painfully clear that I do not like you, so why must you continue your pathetic pining.”

 

For a moment Zabini’s confident mask wavered and he seemed….hurt. Harry didn’t have time to ponder this though because a second later his face went completely blank.

“Why is that? Because I recall you being very interested in me, when you were up on that pole. What made you change your mind so abruptly?” Harry answered without a second thought, “Because I don’t get involved with married men.” It was a lie and he knew it. He was a slut with barely any standards and he was not ashamed to admit it. He was a slag, sue him. Then something hit him. He didn’t care. His school crush was here, right now. Begging to get into his pants and he was playing hard to get like some virgin.

 

What had he been thinking? He didn’t care at all for Blaise's wife Astoria. The bitch could drop dead right this moment and he’d still fuck her husband. On her grave!

“If that’s your only concern I assure you, it will not be a problem for us.” Blaise moved down the couch closer to Harry. For the first time that night Harry had no problems with Blaise being close to him. In fact, he couldn’t help but feel oddly content; he liked having Blaise this close. It felt safe.

Harry slides his hand to rest on Blaise’s upper thigh, He leans into Blaise and sucks is ear lobe between his teeth before he seductively asks, “Really, and what makes you so sure, Mr.Zabini?” It took all of Italians strength to regain his voice before he said, “It’s not important right now, but I would very much like to continue this conversation another time if you would agree?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so, this fic is doing really good.... But not good enough. Come on,
> 
> you guys obviously love this fic, so show it! Let's get those kudos up! song is called 'Cuz I Can' By p!nk


	4. THE CREATURE IN ME….

_“Really, and what makes you so sure, Mr.Zabini?” He could tell it was taking all of Italians strength to regain his voice. “It’s not important right now, but I would very much like to continue this conversation another time if you would agree?”_

* * *

 

 

“I must be out of my bloody mind.” Harry was sitting in the private at the ‘Ritz’ waiting for Blaise to show up. He never did dates. He only did one night stands. But something was different about Blaise, he was special somehow. Then there was the matter of what he had to tell him, and had refused to have sex with him until they finished their ‘discussion’ over dinner.

So here he was, on a Wednesday night dressed to the nine and glamored as Clarence-, waiting for Zabini to show up. They were going to be dining privately. He didn’t have to wait long for Blaise who had just arrived. “Forgive me; I hadn’t planned on being held up that long.”

“Is everything alright?” Harry asked curiously as to what kept the Italian.

 

Blaise flashed a small smile, “Everything is perfect; now what would you like to eat?”

* * *

After the waiter cleared away their plates Harry asked Blaise about his wife. A conversation they both had avoided through dinner. Not only that, there was also the matter of his glamor. “Well, you must understand that Astoria and I, we married during the war. It was one of those 'heat of the moment' deals and I thought I had been in love. Then a few months after the war I came into a late creature inheritance.”

At this Harry’s eyes grew wide. Creatures could see through glamor’s!

“Once Astoria realized I was half creature she insisted that she would not carry any ‘Half-breed’ children. We stopped talking to each other, and soon we began having affairs.”

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing! "So you’re saying that she knows that you’re cheating on her?”

“Yes in a way I am, but I have no choice! My creature needs sex to survive, and she wouldn’t come near me when I told her what I was.”

 _I_ _ncubus_.

It was the first thing that came close to what Zabini described. ‘ _I hit the bloody jackpot!!!’_ Harry thought to himself in glee.

 

Incubus partners were rare to have for most of them have destined mates and will only have children with them. They're walking orgasms they are. Their whole life is dedicated to giving their partners pleasure. And he has one!

“What kind of creature are you, Blaise?” Harry asked to be sure.

“I am an Incubus, is that all right?” Asked the Italian looking nervous.

‘ _Hell yes!’_ “Of course it's fine Blaise, I'm not prejudiced.” Blaise’s shoulders went lax as he heard the sincerity in Harry’s words.

 

“How much do you know about Incubus' Clarence?” zabini asked leaning forward in his chair a bit.

 

“Not a lot really only that they are rare.” _‘And the most worshiped sex gods to ever walk this good green earth!’ “_

Well, we also have mates. Our mates are the only ones we can have children with, so they are very important to us. Incubus mates are hard to come by, but when we do find them they become our top priority.” Harry looked over at Blaise who was staring at him with a look of possessive need.

His gaze so intense that Harry can only blink in his shock when he hears, _“You are my mate, Harry Potter.”_

**_Tbc....._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys really seem taken with this story! I think I'm going to need more kudos and reviews before I convinced though. I'm thinking about making a valentines day chapter to this. (My third favorite holiday) Let me know what you think about that. NEW STORY COMING SOON "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN" A NEW HARRY/THEO!!!!
> 
> Next update for this story will be February 16.


	5. YOU'ER MINE NOW…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I know this is way late, but since im not using FFN anymore I had a lot of fics to move!

Harry froze.

How long had Zabini known it was him? What was he playing at? He took a deep breath to compose himself before he calmly replied,“I’m sorry, but I have no clue what you are talking about.” Lies. It was a lie and he knew it, but he wasn’t about to admit it. Then Zabini would _win._ Pushing his chair away from the table, 'insulted', hoping like hell he was being convincing. He moved towards the door with quick strides but didn’t have a chance to open it as his front was slammed into it. With Zabini leaning all of his weight on him, he was officially trapped.

“Now now Harry dear, We haven’t finished our discussion.” Blaise said, breathing in his ear. “I haven’t even told you the best part.”

He probably should have been frightened by Zabini’s abrupt personality shift, but judging by the stiffness in his pants, it’s pretty clear that he feels quite the opposite.

Zabini whirled him around, and before he knew it he was spread eagle and bound to the table. “Now _Harry,_ you are my mate, my other half, and now that I have you I will never let you go!” he snarled circling Harry like prey. After a wave of his hand, Blaise stood as naked as the day he was born, and Merlin he looked edible!

Chocolate brown skin, washboard abs, and thighs so firm they looked like they could crack walnuts! His dark indigo eyes flashing red as they trailed over Harry. Harry had never wanted anything so badly in his life.

“Tell me, Harry, how many have you been with? I know you are not a virgin, I smell it.” He slashed his hand through the air, and Harry’s shirt vanished. "I don’t like it.” He trailed his hands over Harry’s body barley touching him, starting at his feet. His hand paused, hovering over the tent in Harry’s pants. He smiled wickedly before he continued, deliberately avoiding the obvious erection.

“How long have you known, and why didn’t you say anything in the first place?” Harry panted, so aroused from the sight of Blaise's naked form. “I saw through it the moment I walked into the restaurant. I'm guessing you cast more than one that night at the club. That would explain why I didn’t see through it, there were too many, but I felt the pull towards you all the same.” With another wave of Blaise’s hand, Harry’s trousers disappeared.

He lay clad in his boxers, spread out in full glory. "Truth be told, it is becoming quite a challenge for me not to take you right here and now. you're worth more than that, but you must be punished for not being truthful with me." He walked the length of the table until he stood beside Harry's head, he grabbed his cock fisting it twice before he pushed the head against Harry's neck, making him groan. "And for being a slut, for someone other than me!"

Without any hesitation he took a fist full of Harry's hair, jerking it to the side to push the head of his cock to the boy's lips. Harry hesitated for only a second before he obediently opened his mouth for Blaise to push into. He gagged when it hit the back of his throat, and before he could relax, Blaise started fucking his mouth mercilessly. Tears of discomfort were spilled and he tried to protest until he received a hard slap to the side of his face and animalistic like growl from Blaise.... 

**Tbc….**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE TO BE TOURTURED! the next part t o this should be posted soon.
> 
> btw UPCOMING HARRY/THEO FIC!!!! I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU ALL TO BE HERE TO CHECK IT OUT ON FEB 20!!!


	6. YOUR MINE NOW...Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED A BETA!!!!!

Ch 6 NAUGHTY BY NATURE

PART 2 OF YOUR MINE NOW…

Harry stilled his struggling at the stinging in cheek. His raging hard on disappearing the moment he was slapped. Blaise continued without pause in violating his mouth; Shoving deeper with each stroke of his hips. In a twisted way, Harry felt ashamed of himself, he felt like he deserved this. He doesn’t know what made him do it, but he opened his eyes to watch Blaise as he bit his lip in concentration.

A small whimper escaped his lips at the sight, and he started to Bob his head, meeting Blaise’s quick pace. He was rewarded with deep moan as Blaise slowed his thrusts and loosened his grip in His hair.

Harry, putting his talents to work, proceeded to give his mate the blowjob of his life. Taking all of Blaise into his mouth before pulling back up to suck on the head of his cock. He preened at the noises he was getting for his efforts. Soon he had Blaise dazed with pleasure. Both of his hands were buried in Harry’s dark locks, encouraging his actions with tight grips or just plain old hair pulling in ecstasy.

Without warning Blaise jerked forward as he came with a breathless cry down Harry’ throat. It took Harry by surprise at first as his mouth began to fill with the most delicious cum he’d ever tasted! It was sweet and sour at the same time and it felt so right going down his tongue. Like the first stretch you have when you wake up, or the feeling of stepping into a warm house in the winter time. It was Blaise. And it was perfect. The taste of it alone had him Cumming into his boxers.

He swallowed greedily, hollowing his cheeks to make sure he didn't miss a drop as he sucked Blaise dry. He made a needy noise in the back of his throat as Blaise pulled his cock out of his mouth, rubbing the spit covered head against his lips before laying it on his cheek. “This was supposed to be a punishment, not a treat for you, my little mate.” He panted, watching as Harry turn his head slightly to give his cock kitten licks.

“Mm sorry, I’m just too good at what I do.” Harry gasped, catching his breath he added, “You have a wife Zabini. I hope you don’t expect me to play a good little sex slave to you, and only you, while your off playing husband!”

Harry was a lot of things now and days, but he was nobody’s second. It didn’t help that the thought of Blaise not really caring for him as a mate caused his heart to ache a little. Just a little. Blaise seemed taken aback by the statement at first, but then he smiled down at his mate. “ _Harry,_ Tesoro your misunderstanding, you are my mate now. I divorced Astoria the night I found you, she pitched a right fit, but I do not love her. She means nothing to me, and vice versa. You are my one and only." Hearing those words made Harry warm inside. Not that he would ever admit it. But It also filled him with fear and doubts beyond compare. He was rubbish when it came to relationships. He's never been a one person kind of guy. "So, does that mean we’re together now? What happens if I don’t want to be with you, or we don’t get along?” The moment he voiced his questions he regretted it, the smile that had been on Blaise's face vanished.

“You are mine no matter what you do Harry! Mine to have, mine to hold, and mine to FUCK! Till death do us part. You may choose to be with another if you wish, but know that I WILL get rid of them, ALL of them. You will be with me or you will be with no one! Where ever you go, I follow you now, my Tesoro, you are mine…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was good enough for you guys... I need a beta... next update soon!  
> Hey, while you wait for me to update this how about reading some of my OTHER stories!!!!


	7. A littel About us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we learn a bit about Blaise Zabini, and how his life has gone after the war.  
> I own nothing to do with Harry Potter or the characters.  
> Beta- purplemonkeys47

****

**_“You are mine no matter what you do Harry! You may choose another if you wish, but know that I will get rid of them, ALL of them. You will be with me, or you will be with no one! Where ever you go I follow you now, my Tesoro, you are mine…_ **

* * *

****

Harry lay in his bed at Grimmauld place, thinking over the occurrences of last night. Zabini had been extremely possessive. Harry had no doubts about what he had said, so he resigned himself to a life with only one partner. He felt sick at the thought. How would he keep his pets in line now? He has several lovers! Who, by the way, won’t be happy about his sudden refusal of pleasure! How was he supposed to just up and change who he was? He was comfortable with his life. Things were finally at some level of ‘ok’, but now he had a mate. He would soon have a boyfriend, and eventually a husband. Would he be able to accept this? Sighing he stood from his bed to head downstairs, where Kreacher had breakfast ready and waiting for him.

“Kreacher is making master’s favorite. Blueberry waffles, eggs, and crispy bacon.”

“Thank you Kreacher. You may go.” The elf vanished with a pop. Probably off to do his chores.

Harry ate his breakfast at a slow pace while thinking about the issue with Zabini. He didn’t want a relationship with him; he didn’t want a _relationship_ at all. That’s not how he is. He doubted he could continue as if none of this ever happened. Zabini wouldn’t let him, even if he wanted to. He stood from the table, leaving his half full plate of breakfast for Kreacher to clean up later.

He went back up to his room without really noticing where he was going. His thoughts still on Zabini. Deep down he wanted to give this a chance, but he knew it would not last. His feelings never do. He would date Zabini for a while and it’d be great. Until he woke up in some random chit’s bed... then everything would go to hell, and he’d be back to square one, unhappy and unsatisfied; just like with Ginny.

He dressed for work and flooded to the ministry.

He arrived to find a number of different memos flying around his office. “Just what I need right about now.” He sighed dramatically before closing the door to his office and sitting down at his desk to begin his dismal paperwork. He honestly hated his job. He only became an Auror because that’s what everyone wanted him to be. Then to make matters even worse they prompted him to head after only a month of training! He didn’t get to go on missions anymore. He sat at his desk day in and day out filing papers and passing out cases. The only thing he’s been able to enjoy about his job is the power he had over everyone below him. This seemed completely useless now that he couldn’t use it how he liked. Just like that, his train of thought went right back to Zabini. It seemed all he could do was think about him now. It confused him. He was usually the one in control, the one on top.

Not with Zabini. What was he now? He hadn’t had any control over his life growing up. Even as an adult, he hadn’t had much leeway, that is, until he started to take it. Using his position of authority and celebrity status to get what he wanted was cake for him. It became too easy. That’s when he decided to take it further. He wanted to take away everyone’s _control._ Make them feel helpless for once! To make them beg for him, scream his name, and fall to pieces at his feet, so he could build them back up the way he wanted.

“I’m not giving in! I’m not bowing down to Zabini this easy! I refuse.”

He closed the file he was reading with a snap. Before marching over to the fireplace in his office. He waited for the fire to turn a bright green before putting his head inside.

“Nathan, I need a word with you.

* * *

Blaise had been on cloud nine ever since the date with his gorgeous Harry. Even though he had only known the ex-Gryffindor for a short time and they still needed time for their relationship to grow. Other than that things seemed to be going perfectly. He really wanted things to go well for them. For him. For once in his life.

His dad had passed away during the summer before his second year. It had been pretty hard for him, and even worse for his mother. She hadn’t just lost a husband, she lost a mate. It’s a fate he wouldn’t wish on his worst enemy. It’s completely miserable for an incubus to lose their mate. They feel incomplete, lost in a way. They have to cope with it the best way they know how. Sex. Lots of it. Mother began dating only weeks after father’s funeral. She moved from one suitor to the next, killing them back to back. She had been a mated incubus after all, so she couldn’t control herself. This resulted in her fucking all of them to death. Literally. It had been the worst time of my life. Well not THE worst.

THE worst time of his life was being married to Astoria! Oh, how he hated her. She had been everything he had never wanted.She was spoiled and uptight. She didn’t enjoy quidditch, and it would be a cold day in hell before she gave him head. She even said it herself.

He couldn't see why he fell in love with her in the first place

All he wanted was someone he could love completely, and they would love him in return. To raise a family, and become a father himself. He wanted his mate. And now he had him.

He decided to surprise his Harry with a lunch date today. He dressed in his absolute best casual look before stopping in Diagon Alley to pick up a bouquet of flowers and a small bear for his beloved.

He really wanted things to work out with him and Harry. Better than they had been with Astoria. He wanted somebody he could actually trust with his heart. He knew he could be a bit controlling at times, but that’s just how he is. He’s been that way ever since he lost his father. He can’t help it!

So it was with a light and open heart that Blaise stepped out of the floo at the ministry and headed up to the department of law enforcement to see Harry.

* * *

Blaise had just come through the door of his new mate’s office. He was beyond elated to inform him about returning home from their date to find the manor completely cleared of everything _Astoria._ He had been even happier when a letter, concerning the new bonding rings he requested for him and his new mate, arrived to let him know they were ready. He could not wait to tell Harry!

He was not, however, happy to step into the office and immediately smell sex! Nore was he prepared to find his MATE balls deep inside of another man's mouth! No, he was not happy at all.He.Was. FURIOUS!

* * *

Harry had been on the edge of climax when the mouth that had been on his cock, disappeared. Whimpering at the loss of pleasure, panting he looked up through hazy eyes to see Blaise standing in front of his desk with a bouquet of white roses in one hand, and his wand drawn with the other, pointing at Nathan who he had suspended in the air. Fear gripped his heart, and before Harry could stop him Blaise waved his wand, and Nathan lay dead on the floor.

“Harry, look what you made me do. Did I not tell you I would not share you? Then you go and do this! Have you no standards?” Blaise's voice was calm, though his words were sharp.

They cut through Harry like a knife. He was ashamed of himself. He had a problem and he knew that. He looked up to see that Blaise now stood right in front of him, his face blank of any and all emotion.

“Blaise, please I know it looked bad, but you have to understand-“

“Hush, Harry.” Blaise said, “Nothing you can say will justify what you did. I understand you have a habit. You need not worry about that any longer, I will fix it.” He grabbed Harry by the back of his neck, and before Harry could think about what happened they disaparated…


	8. I dont want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Blaise and harry come to an agreement.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Betad By: purplemonkeys47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART ONE
> 
> I own nothing to do with Harry potter

“Some freaking Aurora I am!”

Harry had woken up in a large dark room with a spotlight on him. The room smelled heavily of roses and something else that he couldn’t quite place, but it set his senses of fire. That’s when he realized he was completely naked and his cock was on its way to becoming hard. His arms were bound in silk ropes and held above his head as his feet dangled at least a foot above the cold tiled floor. He couldn’t remember how he had gotten here.

“Hello, Harry.”

Zabini.

Then he remembered the incident in his office. Fear gripped his chest, as he Zabini’s word echoed in his head ** _._**

**_“I understand you have a habit. You need not worry about that any longer, I will fix it.”_ **

“Zabini listen to me! You don’t own me, ok! I can do whatever the hell I want, and you cannot stop m-”

“Let’s get something straight here Tesoro,” Zabini said cutting off Harry's words by stepping into the light, his wand held loosely in his hand. He wore black leather pants, no shirt, and black boots. “I do own you. You were made by the fates to be mine. I am sorry that you feel trapped, but I assure you, love, you are anything but. Just give me this chance to show you. I’ll give you a taste of what the rest of our lives will be like. All you have to do is give me your consent. You have to want this Harry; you have to want us to work.”

He began to pace back and forth, twirling his wand as he spoke. Harry, bless his heart, couldn’t keep his eyes off of the sexy Italian for more than a few seconds. Blaise looked like a god in those pants! He couldn’t think clearly for himself like this.

“I’m not giving you permission to do anything to me! Let me out of here!”

Blaise paused his pacing directly in front of him, a small smile playing on his lips and stepped right in front of Harry's cock. He took Harry into his hand as he began to talk, “Alright, mate, if you want to play hard to get I won’t stop you, but you will not be going anywhere until you and I are fully bonded. You may take all the time you want sulking over the issue, but I intend to enjoy myself.” With that being said he leaned down to take all of Harry down his throat…..

* * *

* * *

Harry tossed his head side to side in pleasure as Blaise ran his tongue over his entrance. Sucking and fucking him with his tongue as he bends Harry over a slanted table. His body being still sensitive from the last orgasm he had a minute ago. Harry came hard once again across his already sticky abs and chest.

It had been like this with them for two days now. Constant foreplay. Back to back. Zabini has the stamina of a fucking rabbit! Harry would be moved from one station to the mysterious room to the next, as his ‘mate’ used his body. At first, it had felt like more of a violation, rather than pleasure, but then, that something inside of him decided to show its self again. One moment he would be fighting against the haze of lust that seemed to engulf him whenever Zabini was around, then the next he would be purring and begging the man to take him like the slut he was. He never did, though. He wanted Harry to give expressed permission when they officially mated. He had a very important lesson to teach before he would take his mate for life.

“Are you ready?” Blaise asked as Harry came down from his high.

Zabini had been asking the same question for the last few days. Are you ready to be mine? Are you ready to obey? Are you ready for me to fuck your spine loose?

Every time Harry would say the same thing.

“I’ll never want you, Zabini. Not truly.”

And every time Zabini would smile and begin another round of sensual torture. Except for this time, he didn’t. This time he took a step back away from Harry, where he still lay with his ass spread in the air.

“Hmm, alright love. If you do not wish to mate then I will no longer try to persuade your decision.”

Zabini walked over to the corner of the room and opened the door, “When you’re ready just give me a shout.” With that being said he went out of the door, closing and locking it behind him. Harry was instantly magically released from his bonds.

Instantly he began to feel cold and empty. That something inside of him began to cry out in anguish frantically clawing at Harry’s heart. Causing him to double over in pain and fall to his knees on the cold floor….

_**TBC....** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, next chapter should be ready by tomorrow night or the next night. let me know what you think of this chapter!


	9. What we could have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a taste of the sweet life.

“When you’re ready just give me a shout.” He went out of the door, closing and locking it behind him. Harry was instantly magically released from his bonds.

Instantly he began to feel cold and empty. That something inside of him began to cry in anguish frantically clawing at Harry’s heart. Causing him to double over in pain and fall to his knees on the cold floor….

The pain he began to feel was unbearable. It felt like his heart was being pulled out of his chest. He could hardly breathe the pain who so excruciating. He wanted Zabini back then and there, but he refused to give in this easy. So the best thing to do in this situation was to pass out. That’s exactly what he did.

* * *

  
IN THE DREAM

Harry opened his eyes to see a pale gray ceiling with little teddy bears around its border. The walls were a pale blue color and bare as far as he could tell. The room was quite small, and the reason why lie fast asleep with its head pillowed on his chest.

How did he miss this?

  
In his arms lay a bundle of blue and white striped blanket with his hand resting securely on its back. Sitting up carefully as not to wake the baby he noticed he had been lying on what had to be a small play area with lots of cushions and blankets underneath him.

  
He stood slowly while holding the baby carefully in his arms. Spotting a silver crib against one of the walls he began to shuffle towards it. After laying the baby in its cot he began to look around the room. He had been right, there were no pictures painted on the walls, but there were dozens of toys.

  
“Where the hell am I now?” he said quietly as the baby began to whimper. “Whose kid is this?”

  
Harry quickly made his way back over to the crib before peeping inside to find the most precious bundle he had ever seen.

  
Nestled in the blankets of the crib lay a baby boy. Who had a head full of curly black hair that fell around his golden brown face? A small round button nose and high cheekbones that framed beautiful light green eyes that were beginning to glaze over with tears.

  
Quickly picking up the baby again he started to gently bounce his arms. “Hey shh, I’m sorry little guy. I didn’t mean to wake you.” staring down at the sweet bundle in his arms he asked, “Where are your parents?” He began to search for the baby’s bottle as the baby began to get louder and fussier by the minute.

  
It had been an instinct that Harry lifted his shirt, allowing the baby to instantly latch onto his nipple and begin its suckling. He watched in wonder as the small baby drank its milk. So absorbed in watching the little boy in his arms, Harry didn’t hear the door to the little room open. This was why he had been a bit surprised when two small arms wrapped around his leg just above his knee.

“Daddy! Is Miiko awake yet? Can I hold him now?!”

* * *

  
DADDY!!

  
Harry stared down at the small boy, who was looking up at him with wide deep purple eyes. This child looked to be about five years old and had golden brown hair that looked just as messy as his own. He had slightly lighter but still tanned skin. He was beautiful. There was no way this kid was his.

Before Harry could express the thought out loud, however. A deep familiar laugh alerted him of their new arrival standing in the doorway.

  
“Meca, your brother is feeding right now, and you know he’s still too small for you to hold him.”  
Blaise stood as tall as ever looking sexy as always. His hair had grown longer and he now sported a few laugh lines just faintly on the sides of his eyes. Walking into the room Blaise scooped the small boy up into his arms and placed him on his hip.

  
“But papa, I never get to hold him! He’ll be too big for me to hold soon.” Meca pouted as he stared down at his little brother from his father's arms with tears welling in his eyes.

“None of that now Meca. You'll be able to hold him in a few weeks." Blaise said as he gently brushed the tears from his one's eyes. ”Now go over to your room and start cleaning up your toys. It's time for you to go to bed.” He placed the boy back onto the floor, and soon after he ran off to his room in a huff of small feet and a red pouty face.

  
Heaving a deep sigh before turning his attention back to Harry and the baby. The smaller of the two had begun to slow in his suckling.

“Harry.”

Blaise said his name with such tender affection, so unlike how he talked to him at the club and restaurant. Blaise took two strides before he stood in front of Harry. He gazed down at the baby in his arms for a moment before he brought that same loving gaze up to look at Harry.

  
“Tesoro he is so beautiful. He looks so much like you.”

  
He reached forward resting one of his hands on Harry’s waist while his other tilted up his chin as he brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. Harry couldn’t help but feel complete in that perfect moment.

* * *

Slowly pulling away Harry and Blaise stared into each other eyes with such adoration. At least for a few moments before Miiko decided to let out a small baby burp that brought both gazes down to the beautiful baby.

  
Blaise placed his hands onto Harry's now slightly wider hips to slide his hands up his bare sides to pull down his shirt before resting his hands back on his waist.

"Tesoro, I have a special dinner planned for us tonight. I've already fed Meca, so once you get Miiko back down meet me in the family room." He said kissing Harry's cheek before bending down to kiss the dozing baby's nose  
Harry watched him leave unconsciously bouncing the baby in his arms. Apparently, he was a father to two beautiful boys and married to Blaise. He didn't have a problem with this.

  
Gently placing his sleeping son into his crib, he stood over him for a while. Just watching his little chest rise and fall with quick breaths. Turning to leave the room he glanced back twice to make sure Miiko was still sleeping, he closed the door as quietly as possible.

Turning away from the white door he came faced with a bright green door. This must be Meca's room. He opened the door as quietly as possible. He found Blaise dozing off in a blue race car bed with Meca fast asleep in his arms.

  
The sight brought a smile to Harry's face. He took the time to look around the rest of the room. Toys still littered the blue carpet on the floor. The walls were green with enchanted centaurs running around it. Bringing his attention back to the two in the bed he noticed one of them missing.

  
" He is just as stubborn as you are when I ask him to do something," Blaise said from behind him; wrapping his arms around Harry and pulled him out of the room; before Harry could react he was pinned to the hallway wall both legs wrapped around Blaise's waist as they kissed.

  
He could feel the hard bulge of Blaise against his, and it was driving him mad. He buried his fingers deep into the dark locks of his new husband's hair deepening their kiss briefly before Blaise pulled away.

  
"As much as I would love to take you on this wall, again, we really should get you something to eat first. You're still recovering from labor."

  
Blaise pulled Harry away from the wall but kept him held up in his arms and carried him to the family room. Lovingly kissing his neck along the way.

* * *

Blaise had the elves prepare them a delicious dinner with both of their favorite foods tetrazzini for Harry and Chicken Alfredo for Blaise. They had finished their meals a few minutes ago, and now they were snuggling together by the fire.

  
"This is nice". Harry said as he cuddled deeper into the warmth of Blaise's chest.

"Mm, that it is. It's the only time of the day that I can have you to myself. My favorite time." He said as he carded his fingers through Harry's hair.

  
Harry tilted his head back silently asking for a kiss, which Blaise was happy to indulge. The kiss became heated and pieces of clothing began to litter the floor. Just as things were really beginning to heat up Harry cried out in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Baby! What's wrong, what happened?" Harry could only scream and reach blindly for the quickly fading shape of Blaise before he fell unconscious.

* * *

 

**_CH-9 ¾_ **

 

_“ You are such a gift. I don't think I could have asked for a better mate.”_

Blaise and Harry lay sprawled together in front of the fire. Both sated and too tired to move.

 

“Well, that's good because after what we just did you won't be having another mate anytime soon,” Harry sighed with his eyes closed. Moving his head a bit further to the middle of Blaise’s chest.

Blaise smiled down at his mate. He couldn't believe that this beautiful green eyed treasure was now his for life. He trailed his fingers across his mate's arm, making tiny circle patterns.

 

_“I wouldn't dream of having anyone else, Tesoro.”_

 

Harry hummed contently. Pleased with the response, but he was going to need a bit more confirmation.“Promise, promise me you won't hurt me, and I promise the same. From here on out okay” Harry whispered sleepily as he yawn, his eyes slowly closing for sleep.

 

_“I promise you, my love. Only you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all know I am not able to use my laptop. I've been typing this on my phone. Which BTW is way slower. Sorry . The next chapter is going to have to wait until I get my new laptop.
> 
> P.s. I better get thank you comments for this!!


	10. "If you'll have me, i'll  have us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:Hey you spoiled bottoms i finished the chapter now. You guys were more impatient than Harry! Anyways I love you guys so much and i'm glad you love my story. The comments and kudos is what sends me back to my laptop everytime I check my email. Keep up my motivation guys!

Harry woke up in a large blue room. His head and body hurt like a bitch! He could barely open his eyes. 

The taste of old healing potions sat heavily on his tongue “Tesoro, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that would happen.” Blaise said from his seat in the chair next to the bed, his skin sickly pale.

Harry blearily opened his eyes to look at the guy. He couldn't help but think of the other Blaise and how caring he had been. It brought a smile to his face, and he stared lovingly up at the figure now standing over him. This amazing man who he hadn't given a second thought. Zabini seemed to genuinely care about him.

“Harry, I shouldn't have pushed you like this. I couldn't help it! My mind tells me to be patient, but my creature tells me to take you away and shag your brains out! I should have fought my possessive instinct more. I swear I'll let you leave as soon as you’re better, but please let me take care of you.”

Harry was confused

What? Was he being sent away soon? He didn't want to go home just yet, he wanted to stay here with Blaise. He wanted to be mates and get married, so they could have two little boys name Meca and Miiko. He hadn't known any of it until now. Until that dream, he hadn't thought twice about where his relationship with Blaise could go.

“Here, this is a healing draught that will put you to sleep until you are fully healed. When you wake just called for Razor and he will escort you home.”

Wait! He didn't want to go home anymore.He tried to struggle against the heaviness in his body but stopped as every inch of his body lit up with pain. He tried to speak to tell Blaise he had changed his mind, but his throat was bone dry. Before he knew it, his head was being tilted back and a potion massaged down his throats.

The lights faded, and the glimpse of Blaise's face went along with it.

He never stood a chance.

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes, it was to an empty room. His body felt a lot better than it had before, if only a bit sluggish. He reached over to the bedside for his glasses.

Quickly putting them on, he slowly climbed out of bed to go search for his mate. This in itself proved to be a challenge because he couldn't walk as quickly as he wanted, and he had no idea where he was in the unnecessarily large ass house! He had been up and down at least four flights of stairs, which could have just been him going in circles. He could not deny that he was lost. He wound up wandering around the strange and large house until he ended up in the doorway of a familiar sitting room.

* * *

It was the same room from his dream. Everything looked exactly the same. From the soft fluffy red carpet to the large hearth with a warm fire. He sighed in relief at finding a source of warmth.

He had walked the entire house barefoot. He walked around the large sofa to sit in front of the fire and-.

What do you know, he found Blaise fast asleep on his back with one hand by his side and the other resting on his large chest. Harry quietly walked around the sofa to stand in front of Blaise.

Even in his sleep, Blaise looked every bit of pureblood male. His dark locks brushed his closed eyes. He wore a simple blue muggle t-shirt and khaki slacks. He looked healthy and exhausted at the same time. Trying his best not to wake his mate, Harry climbed onto the sofa and straddled Blaise’s waist.

He laid across his mate so that they were chest to chest, and gently began to place small kisses on his exposed neck.

* * *

Harry softly trailed his hand down Blaise’s arm as he slowly nibbled on the other man's earlobe. He placed his hand over the stirring cock under his thigh. “I want this. I want us.” He whispered as he started to slide down his mate's body until he was eye level with his mate's crotch.

He unzipped his trousers with no hesitation and worked the now semi-hard flesh out of his boxers. He wrapped his hand around the shaft, stroking it lovingly from base to tip.Following his movements with his eyes, before shifting his gaze up to the face of his mate, who was slowly but surely starting to wake up.

* * *

Blaise had been frantic when he returned to find his mate passed out. He cried for hours when he couldn't get him to wake up. He blamed himself because it was his fault.

He shouldn't have pushed their bond like that. He should have just accepted Harry's decision and made some kind of arrangement for their mateship. Now it was too late. Harry had gotten hurt and would probably flee this place the first chance he got now that he didn't have to be locked away.

He didn't want his mate to leave, but what could he do? Harry did not want him back. Blaise had sat beside Harry's bed for two full days before the brunette finally woke up.

After it became clear that his mate would live, he began to bury himself in his work. He had spent the rest of his time in his study or at his office, away from Harry.

He had come home early today though upon the insistence of his partners. He had come home, taken a shower, and sat down to read a book, which he couldn't focus on because he was thinking about Harry.

Then he had tried taking a walk in the garden, which didn't stop him from thinking about Harry. He tried baking, Harry. He tried painting, Harry. Then he tried not thinking at all, and of course wound up thinking about Harry.

It was a waste of his time and energy to fight it so, he had walked down to his favorite sitting room, lit a fire, and laid down on his sofa for a nap. He had, of course, dreamed of his mate.

He dreamed of kisses and smiles filled with passion. He dreamed of making slow sweet love to his Harry. He dreamed of his mate withering beneath him as he pounded his cute little butt for hours. He dreamed of love.

The suddenly none of it was a dream. He really did feel his mate. He felt slow soft kisses and a slightly small hand stroking his dick to hardness. He began to thrust his hips lightly into the slack grip when...

* * *

“Fuck! Yeah, baby just like that!”

He opened his eyes and nearly came at the sight that was before him. Harry, his mate, had his sinful mouth wrapped around his cock.

“God, Harry!”

Harry pulled off of his delicious treat to continue his starring.”Hello, Blaise.”

“Harry what-what are you- why?” Blaise panted barely able to focus on anything besides his mate's hand on his cock.

“I want you, Blaise. I want to mate. Please tell me you still want me to?”Harry looked up at Blaise with shining pleading green eyes, “Please tell me you want me, because I don't think I can do this if you really don't.”

Blaise struggled to gain some control so that he could properly talk to his mate, but that hand felt so good! He didn't want it to ever stop. He fought to control his breathing and opened his eyes.

”Tesoro I will always want you. You are my world and if you’ll have me, I’ll have us.” Harry released Blaise and began to shed his clothes,”Yes, a thousand times yes I want you.” Harry pulled his shirt over his head with a burst of energy he hadn't had when he was wandering the house. He threw the garment onto the floor and tackled his mate into a heated and bruising kiss, which is how they ended up on the floor and dangerously close to the fire.

* * *

Blaise rolled on top of his mate and pull off his own shirt and began to work Harry’s pants of unnoticed. Of course, this was because the brunette was way too busy thanking every god in existence for his mate’s rock hard abs and dark brown nipples and large hard pecks. Speaking of hard...

He reached down to stroke his own in his hand as Blaise discarded his own trousers.

“God you look so good laid out like a slut for me. Turn around baby let me good a good look at you.” Blaise said as he stood on his knees stroking his cock to its full size, he was naturally big, but since he was an incubus he could have whatever size cock his mate wanted, and by the way, Harry was eyeing him, he seemed to like how big Blaise was.

Harry obediently turned over and raised his ass up to give Blaise full view of his little pink hole, and Blaise nearly came undone at the sight.

” Harry you look beautiful.” Despite Blaise's words, Harry didn't feel beautiful. He felt vulnerable. He wanted to give himself to Blaise though and if this is what it takes then, hey.

“We’re going to take this nice and slow okay baby. I want to enjoy every, little, bit of you.” First Blaise began to place open mouth kisses on ever part of Harry’s ass, every part except where Harry really wanted to be kissed.

Then the relentless cock tease had taken his precious time rimming him, and every time Harry had tried to thrust back, Blaise would tighten the grip on his hips and shorten his tongue thrusts.

All Harry wanted was to be filled with that delicious cock, but no, his mate just had to torture him. Then he felt a cool slick finger against his hole and he cried out in relief and agony. God he wanted his mate inside him now!

“Blaise please fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fu-Ahh”

“Tesoro, I have been waiting to find you for half my life, surely you can wait five more minutes.” He said rubbing the new red flushed hand print on Harry’s ass. He didn't feel like spanking his mate right now, but if need be.

Harry wanted to cry. His body felt so good, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more, and he knew exactly how to get it. It was time to test his persuasion on his mate.

Blaise slowly scissored him with one hand while the other held his hips still. He pillowed his head into his arms to give his mate better access. “But Blaise I want you! I want you so bad, it hurts. Why do you want me to suffer still, haven't I been good baby? I'm trying to be good for you, please fuck me?” He whined and panted begging over and over again until he felt Blaise’s fingers falter.

He was cracking. All he needed was one more push and he would be getting pounded in no time. “Please, Blaise, I’m yours and only yours. Yours to have, yours to hold, yours to fuck, until death does us part. You may have me or you will have no other. Wherever you go I follow you now, Cuore Mio, Sei la mia anima Gemmell a.”

That did it. Seconds later, Blaise was on his ass like white on rice, and he kept Harry awake through the entire night. Yeah, he could do this mate thing no problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly for you guys I have a new obsession with king of thieves. That game is my shit and it takes a lot of my attention, so guess what....
> 
> Any way leave kudos and comments I earned it. I gave you an extra thousand words!


	11. We're A Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is the update for this and i'm sorry i haven't updated sooner. My heart was just so broken… over the little number of comments i got( SHADE)

The rest of the week for Harry and Blaise went by in complete bliss. Blaise brought breakfast to bed for his mate every morning and made love to him every night. Blaise had given Harry a full and proper tour of the manor, and assigned him a personal house elf.

He even had some of Harry’s things moved over from Grimluand. They were quickly falling fast and hard for each other. They were getting along wonderfully, and even though Blaise has no idea what brought about this sudden change he was not going to question it.

He had his mate and that was all that mattered.

He should have known it wouldn't last.

“What would you like for dinner tonight, Baby?” Blaise asked as he finished the file of their mateship papers for the ministry.

“You.” Harry said seductively from where he stuck his head out of the bathroom, his body seemingly naked from the waist up. “With a side of cream if you can manage it.”

The idea had a lot of merits and Blaise nearly went with it. Luckily, an owl chose that moment to tap on their bedroom window. Blaise got up to go see what the thing wanted. It was one the owls from one of his companies telling him that he was due in the office three days ago.

“Shit.”

“What's the matter?” Harry asked as he stepped out of the bathroom now fully clothed.

“I have business to take care of today. I have been a bit distracted from my work lately.” Blaise answered, muttering the last part mostly to himself. He was staring at Harry’s ass.

Harry smirked over his shoulder at him as he bent over to pick his clothes off the floor,“Hmm, may I ask by what?”

Blaise was behind him in seconds with his large hand pressed into his back, holding him bent over and grinding himself against Harry’s ass.

“Mm, it’s more like a _who_ . Not a what, and _he_ has been an awful cock tease as of late.”

Harry braced his hands onto the wardrobe in front of him so that he wouldn't fall, before he started to push himself back onto Blaise.

“Maybe he needs to be punished?”

That killed to mood instantly for Blaise. He was not about to practice BDSM with Harry, no matter how much they both wanted it.

_“ We talked about this Harry. I'm not doing that to you again I almost killed you!”_

“And I told you, Blaise, that wasn't you're doing it was our bond, and look where we are because of that incident.” Harry hadn't told Blaise about his dream. He didn't want his mate to think he had only done what he had because of the Blaise in the dream.

_“No Harry.”_

“You did it with all of those other slags at your club! They didn't get hurt!”

 _“That is because they were not my mate! I didn't have desires and instinct clouding my mind with them!_ ”

“So what you're saying is you're fine with fucking complete and total strangers like that with no problem, but it's only ok to do it with me when you're out of your mind.”

_“No that’s-”_

“You were perfectly fine with doing when I didn't want you to-”

_“That wasn’t me, I wasn't in my right mind, and plus that wasn't anything big. Just some bondage and oral sex Harry! I don't want that kind of relationship with you anymore! I want us to be equal!”_

“We could be equals that way too!”

_“Not with my creature inside of me controlling my actions!”_

“It NEEDS dominance! It NEEDS sex Blaise!”

_“I just don't want to hurt you again alright!”_

“I'M NOT A FUCKING CHINA DOLL, AND I REFUSE TO STAY HERE ANY LONGER IF YOU'RE GOING TO TREAT ME LIKE ONE!”

* * *

“Who does Blaise think he is?” Harry said amidst his angry muttering as he flooded into the ministry. He just didn't get the guy. One minute he is commanding and possessive, and now he wants to be understanding and _gentle._ If there was one thing Harry hated more than being told what to do, it was being treated like he was fragile.

The guy is going to have to pick a personality. It was really too late to take back their bonding now, so Harry was stuck with the git till death did them part. In the eye of society both magical and creature, they were married.

He stormed through the Atrium and up to his office, barely taking notice of any of the worried and heated glances his co-workers were throwing at him. He closed and guarded his door before taking a seat behind his desk to sort through two weeks worth of case file paperwork and office memos. Ten minutes in and no progress later, his floor connection flared to life.

“Harry Potter you better have a good explanation for the bullshit you pulled.” Said the floating head of Kingsley. Harry had completely forgotten about him.

* * *

  
  


Blaise couldn't focus. Try as he may, he could not get the fight he had with his mate off of his mind.

_“Mr. Zabini, your 2:30 meeting with Mr. Wimbley has been moved up to 1:20.” Said the polite and sultry voice of his secretary as it floated through his desk intercom._

Blaise rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was in no mood to have double sided conversations with crooked CEO’s today. He took a deep composing breath before he pushed the button to talk.

“Alright Fancy, I'll be down in about five minutes.”

_“Yes sir, Mr.Zabini.”_

“Oh, and Fancy?”

“ _Yes Mr.Zabini?”_

“I need you to owl order a gift and have it sent off to the ministry pronto.”

* * *

Harry had gotten the tongue lashing of his life once he had explained to Kingsley what had happened. The man had been in a state, to say the least. Harry had explained his disappearance. He had yelled about how not only had he gone and mated with a semi-dangerous being, but said being has already killed someone over him and kept him away from his Auror duties.

 _“You are head of the_ Auror’s _! Not the fire scout boys! You can't just not show up to your JOB! I'm giving you until tomorrow to have everything with your life sorted out because starting tomorrow you are on extended desk duty until I say otherwise!”_

It had not been pretty, and he now sported a rather nasty attitude because of it. He pulled his head out of the floor and back into his own office. There was a tentative knock on his door and he couldn't be bothered to stand up and open it, so he called for whoever it was to come in.

“Mr.Potter a delivery arrived for you while you were in your meeting.”

“Just bring it into me Myra.” He sighed tiredly. He honestly couldn't care what the damn thing was. He wanted to go home.

“But sir the owl will not let me take it..”

Confused and a bit annoyed, Harry got up and made his way into the reception area of his office to see a gray owl with a black envelope in its beak perched protectively on top of a red wrapped box.

* * *

  


Blaise had just finished a rather long and nerve-wracking meeting with Wimbley and it had turned out just how he thought it would. Bloody awful.

He just wanted to get home to his Harry who he hopes will be waiting at home for him with tea and dinner and sex. Lots and LOTS of make-up sex.

* * *

Harry couldn't help the way his heart melted as he stared at the beautiful black emerald studded collar. It was perfect. He hurriedly put it onto his neck and conjured a mirror to admire himself. He loved it. Blaise was definitely forgiven, but that didn't mean he was off the hook completely.

He pulled his attention away from his reflection to open the letter that came along with his lovely gift.

_When two people really care about each other they will always look for a way to make it work. No matter how hard it is. I just want you to know that when I picture myself happy, it's with you. To lose you is my worst fear, and I'm sorry about what happened today. I don't want anyone else Harry. I want you and only you. My Tesoro please come home._

_Yours Blaise_

  


Now that-Harry thought-got him off the hook. He quickly stored the letter away and began packing his paperwork away for the day. He had a mate to get home too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys are losing intrest in this story. i think its time for the insperational chapter that made me start this story in the first place. prepare for angst people!!!!


	12. "Bet it Bitch"

Blaise had just been about to leave for the ministry to see about his mate when Fancy informed him that a note arrived for him while he was away.

_ Blaise _

_ The sooner you make it home, the sooner we can have make up sex. _

_ Harry _

And just like that Blaise was in the floo...

* * *

“I love your ass”   
  
Blaise sighed happily as he lay hot and sweaty between the sheets. He and his mate had just finished two hours of glorious makeup sex, and he was thinking about going for another round.   
  
“I know you do, but if you pull any shit like you did this morning, you're going to be loving your hand for a week.”   
  
“You talk a big game Harry when you and I both know you could never last a week without me. You can’t even last a day!”   
  
Harry rolled over so that he was looking directly into his mate's eyes when he replies, “Bet it, bitch.”

Blaise let out a booming laugh, “ Alright, you think you can outlast me huh. I bet that you, Harry Potter, can not go a week without sex. That means no blow jobs, no hand jobs, no contact of ANY kind, not even from yourself.”

“ The very same goes for you my dear mate, and if I win? You have to bottom for me for a month!”

“No way. You know I only top-”

“Scared!”

“I'm not scared, I just don't like these stakes-”

“Chicken!” 

“Shut it Harry, think of something else.”

“Nope. If I win you bottom for me for. A. MONTH!”

Blaise sat up with an irritated growl before leaning forward and putting his face into his hands.

“Deal or no deal sweet cheeks. I have work today.” Harry said teasingly from where he still lay with his hands folded behind his head.

Blaise took a deep breath before turning around to once again face his boyfriend. “Fine, but if i win, dear Harry, I want a wedding and baby.”

Harry sat up from his slouch, his smirk falling from his face instantly. “Is this really what you want, or is this just for a bet Blaise..”

“I want this more than anything… If I win, you can't tell me no.”

  
  



	13. All the games in the world, yet you want to play with my heart?

Harry and Blaise went their separate ways after one last round of sex. They would be sleeping in different parts of the Manor for the week.

“Try not to miss me too much pretty boy,” Harry said teasingly Monday morning as Blaise prepared to floo for his office.

 

“I will do that my love, and you try not to get too hot and bothered when you get the package I had sent to your office this morning.” Blaise replied, chuckling as he tossed the powder into the flame.

 

Before Harry could reply, his mate had vanished. “That bastard.”

* * *

 

**_MONDAY- DAY 1_ **

 

**_Harry POV_ **

 

Harry sat in his office, barely able to concentrate on the case file in front of him. Blaise was a dead man when he got home! 

 

Puting a rather large dildo in a box and chocolate lube had to count as against the rule for this bet, even if there were no rules for the bet!

 

It took everything in him to close the box back and spell it shut before banishing it to his new bedroom in the manor. He had a very important meeting in 5 mins and the raging boner he had gotten didn't seem to be going down without a fight.

 

He tried thinking of the most un-sexiest things he could bring to mind, but nothing was working!

 

“I'm going to kill him. After I get him back for this.”

* * *

 

**_Blaise POV_ **

 

Blaise was in a surprisingly chipper mood, considering he wouldn't be able to have Harry in his bed. At least for as long as Harry wanted to keep this going. He wasn't worried at all about losing. Harry would probably crack tonight if his little “gift” worked like it was supposed to.

 

About two hours later, he was sitting at his desk reading over the Wimbley negotiations when a  small, square envelope appeared on top of his desk. He knew exactly who this was from, and 

 

He tore it up instantly, Harry was not about to get him that easy.  He laughed as he threw the shreds of the torn paper into the bin, but before he could go back to his work, they blew out of the bin and pieced back together before his eyes.

 

A photo of Harry. HIS mate. With his mouth wrapped around another man's cock. The photo was a moving one so every motion and detail struck an angry and possessive note in his heart.

Harry was his and he knew that now, but this still upset him to the point of wanting to kill someone.

He wanted to find his mate and make sure he knew exactly who he belonged to now.

 

He wanted to find his mate and fuck him into the nearest flat surface, or any surface!

 

“Well played, Harry.” He said through clenched teeth before setting the photo on fire. Only to have it  reform itself again

* * *

 

**_Night of day 1_ **

 

They both took longer hours at work that first night. Harry had been the first to arrive home. He was exhausted, but thanks to all the work he did today, the Slasher case was now beginning to make big progress. He dragged himself up the stairs to his side of the manor and fell into bed, still fully dressed.

* * *

 

**_Blaise POV_ **

 

Blaise arrived a bit after Harry did, and he smelled the scent of his mate the second he stepped from the floo. The teasing scent only succeeded in making his mouth water even more, but he was determined to soldier through this and win this bet. He just had to get Harry to crack first.

* * *

 

**_TUESDAY- DAY 2_ **

**_Harry POV_ **

 

“Fucking bloody shit!” 

  
_ I have morning wood like a bitch and I can’t wank! _

 

So far Harry’s morning was off to a “great” start _. _ His head still hurt from staring at profiles all night long. His neck and back were killing him, and to top all of it off he was hard! GOD he wanted sex!

 

“Is it so bad that Blaise wants a baby? I can give him a baby no problem, there is nothing wrong with me giving him a baby. I want a baby too, so why am I doing this again?”  Harry mumbled into his pillow as he began to rut against his bed sheets.

 

“But that would mean I lost, and I never lose. I have a point to prove, and I'm going to show that arrogant asshole that I am not dick whipped!”

 

Letting out a frustrated groan, both mentally and sexually, he rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom for a nice cold, cold...cold shower. Very cold.

* * *

 

**_Blaise POV_ **

Balais was on his way down to the dining room for his coffee. Hopefully once he ate a full meal and had a cuppa, he could actually make it to work on time, and stop wandering the manor trying to “accidentally” run into his mate.

 

He dreaded going into the office today, but he needed this deal to go through before he could take any more time away from work. Which , with luck, he would be able to use that time for baby making.

* * *

 

**_Harry POV_ **

 

Harry had barely taken a seat at his desk before he was called into Kingsley’s office.

 

He groaned, not really in the mood to be chastised for ANYTHING this horrible morning. He peeled himself out of his chair slowly. Taking a deep,deep breath, he tossed a handful of floo powder into the fire, and kneeled down to put his head in. Kingsley beat him to it.

 

“Harry come on through, I  would rather have this conversation in my office.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Harry said as he stood back up from the floor. 

 

The second Kingsley’s head disappeared he whispered a string of profanity and prayed to whatever God was listening that he would not get hard in this meeting.

 

Harry stepped into the office in a confident stride. His head held high. Both of them.

 

“Harry please take your seat we have a lot to discuss. First, you need to know that the daily prophet has got wind of you new found relationship with Mr. Zabini. I hope you and Skeeter still have that agreement.”

 

At this Harry almost smiled. He told Kingsley the exact terms of agreement he and Skeeter had come to. Didn't matter now anyway. He was taken permanently and soon to be engaged. If the daily prophet knew this information then there was nothing he could do to stop it now. Besides, this is nothing compared to what's going to hit the fan when they print the story.

 

“That's not the main reason why I called you in here, though it is important that you get that straightened out ASAP. Now to more important business, I'm taking you off of leave. We have a location of a potential hide out of Vernado Slasher. Its in Germany I need you to have a team ready to port out by tomorrow morning to Germany.

* * *

 

**_Blaise POV_ **

 

“ Mr. Wimbley, it will be a pleasure doing business with you.”

 

He had done it! He had finally talked Wimbley Internationals into his pocket! Now he could focus on winning this bet with Harry.

 

“I have no doubt any longer of that Mr. Zabini. I'll have my secretary send over the rest of the paperwork as soon as possible.”

 

____________________________________________________

  
  


Blaise walked Mr. Wimbley down to his car and walked back up to his office with a hefty bounce in his step.

 

On his way through the halls of Zabini Inc, one of his co-workers and employee, Charleston Mayweather, called out to him from one of the small office cubicles.

  
  


“Mr. Zabini some of us are going down to the clubs to celebrate and thought you might like to join?”

 

“I'm a mated man now Charleston, no more chasing women in clubs,” Blaise replied with a chuckle. “You guys should go without me.”

 

“Come on Blaise, just cause you're mated now doesn't mean you can't  _ look.  _ How about this, you can skive off tonight, but we definitely have you for Thursday at the Rave.” 

 

Blaise came home from work a bit earlier than he usually would. Since the negotiations were done, all that was left was to get the paperwork done.

 

On his way to the floo he ran into another solid body and they both tumbled to the floor on top of each other.

* * *

 

 

**_Harry POV_ **

 

Harry had been sent right back home after his meeting with Kingsley. He had put Jameson in charge of getting the team set while he headed back to the manor to pack. He had rushed through the floo and up to his rooms. Spelling his suitcase out of the closet along with his emergency A.O.T.G pack, he set about writing a note to Blaise to let the bastard know he would be out of town for the duration of their bet.

 

This seemed like it would be the perfect distraction from sex, so long as none of the members of his team provoked him. In which case he would be totally fucked because he really wanted sex right now! He would try to fight it though, and if things got to difficult then he would run home to Blaise, say ‘uncle’, and hopefully  spend the rest of the night screaming _ Blaise. _

 

He had just finished packing his bags and was heading down to the fireplace thinking of how he was going to inform his mate of his absence, even though they hadn't physically seen each other in two days after all. 

 

Then, just as he was about to reach for the floo powder, green flames erupted out of nowhere and now he and Blaise lay sprawled across the carpet with Blaise's hard perfect body on top of him. Holy fuck.

 

Green eyes locked with glowing indigo and time seemed to freeze before Harry tossed Blaise off of him and scrambled to the safety of the other side of the couch.

 

“Harry, I wasn't  expecting you to be home. It a welcomed surprise.” Blaise said as he slowly picked himself off of the floor. Eyeing his mate with  heavily lidded eyes and barely masked hunger.

 

“I came to pack for a mission. I'll be off in Germany for I don't know how long. I was just about to head back to the ministry for the port key.”

 

“Your leaving,” Blaise said in a curiously silky voice as he began to circle the small sofa. Stalking his mate like the pray he was about to become.

Harry caught on to this very quickly and began to back out of the room. Thanking all of the gods that he had thought to shrink his bags and put them in his pocket. It looked like he would have to make a run for it.

“Yes Blaise, we have an important lead on our case. With luck we could catch this guy in a day or two and I’ll be home to celebrate me winning this bet.” He didn't’ think being snarky witha sexualy frustrated incubus was a smart idea, but he could miss out of his chance to get Blaise back for the box thing.

 

“Hmm that's so cute, you still think you're going to win.”

 

Blaise had backed him out of the sitting room, and now he only had two ways out of the house. The front door, or the floo in Blaise’s study. The front door was just a few halls down, but he didn't dare turn his back on Blaise to run for it. He could back his way there but Baise would catch on to him, and then he would have nowhere to go. 

“Yes, I do, considering you’re barely controlling yourself right now. Seems like I’m the only reason you haven't  lost it already”

 

     Blaise let out a deep patronizing laugh as he came to a stop right at the threshold of the hallway door.

 

“You think I'm doing this ‘because i have no control?” Blaise shook his bangs out of his face, and Harry got a good look at his eyes. They were glowing even more now, and Harry belatedly realized that this was the incubus talking, not Blaise. Fuck, if that wasn’t the most arousing thing ever!

 

“No, you see love, I have ALL of the control, in our little relationship. You are just here to BE controlled. I own you, and you know it, you love it. You want me just as much as I want you right now. All I have to do is get a bit too close, and you will do the rest of the work for me!”

 

Blaise started forward just as Harry darted to the left and started leaping up the stairs. Climbing them by the two’s. An animalistic growl sounded as He reached the top , and he turned just long enough to see Blaise streaking up the stairs right behind him.

 

God, this bet was beginning to look more and more pointless, and unbearably sexy.

 

He started running towards Blaise's study as fast as he could. He barely made it around the corner when he felt Blaise just behind him. He doubled his efforts and started to tip over vases and plants in hopes of slowing down his mate.

 

Any other time, he would gladly let Blaise catch him and be shagged to the ends of the earth, which he was sure would happen when Blaise caught up to him.  _ If  _ Blaise caught up to him. He would be pregnant for sure, with quints! 

 

He burst through the large darkwood door and spelled it shut behind him, smiling at the hard thud that sounded seconds later. “I’ll be home as soon as I can love! Try not to miss me too much.” Harry laughed as he tossed a handful of floo powder into the fire quickly stepping in soon after and disappearing just as Blaise blasted the door of the study across the room

* * *

 

**_WEDNESDAY- DAY 3_ **

**_Blaise  POV_ **

  
  


The alarm blared loudly next to his head and Blaise wanted to blast it to bits. He could not go into work today. Not in this state. He would floo Fancy, and let he know to dump the paperwork for Wimbley onto some poor intern. He would check it tomorrow if he went in to work. He sat up in bed long enough to silence the internal contraption, then promptly flopped back onto his bed, pulling one of Harry’s shirts closer to his nose and inhaling deeply. The pheromones of his mate were helping to keep him calm for now.  He had really lost control of himself last night. He really wanted to call off this bet now ,but even if he did, Harry was Germany.

 

He sighed and swallowed the frustrated whimper that wanted to escape. He closed his eyes and had wonderfully wet dreams of his green-eyed mate.

* * *

 

 

**_Harry POV_ **

It was official. He was addicted to sex. Indefinitely. His team had been broken off into partners, as usual. He had gotten one of his newer recruits, Calamis. A short, slim blonde fellow with beautiful teal eyes and an ass that could make a straight man's neck break. 

 

They were both currently pressed together hiding in one of the facility closets in an abandoned building. This is apparently where Slasher and the rest of his gang took refuge when they weren't out slicing throats and mugging people.   

 

He and Calais had been on their way to secure the back hall when they heard footsteps that didn't belong to their team, as all of them had silencing charms on their feet. They had acted quickly and now stood back to front in a very small, very hot closet. Harry wanted to do absolutely nothing more that push the guy up against the shelf digging in his back and happily blow their cover and other things.

 

He had to get this over with so that he could hurry home and end this bet. He couldn't take this anymore.

* * *

 

**_THURSDAY- DAY 4_ **

**_Harry POV_ **

 

Well, the mission went better than Harry had expected. He had jumped anyone's bones yet, and they now had Slasher in custody. All that was left to do was finish up some paperwork and have him transported back to Britain to go before the Wiz Gaumont . Then, Harry could be on the first portkey back to Britain, which was at about 5 am tomorrow morning. Lucky him.

 

He had just finished the last sheet of his write up and on his way to his set up office tent when someone tapped him lightly on his shoulder.

 

“Sir, I have the rest of the papers for the file finished up and ready for you to review,”  Calais said as he fell into step beside Harry. 

 

“Great. I’ll start looking over them now. I have very important business to take care of when we get back to Britain, and I won’t have time for anything else.”

 

They both walked through into the magical tent, and Harry leads the way to the corner of it that was his office. 

 

“What time are we to set out for out port tonight?” Calais asked, glancing over his shoulder once or twice. Taking in the layout of the tent.

 

“We have until about 10, but I’ll need to leave out a bit earlier to make sure everything is set.” 

 

Harry placed the paperwork he held in his hand onto the desk but before he could turn back, there was a silkily soft voice spilling sweet words in his ear.

 

“Then I guess we should make the most of the time we have then, hmm?” Calais pressed his body hard against mine, and my entire body lit on fire.

* * *

 

**_Blaise POV_ **

 

“Why on earth did I agree to go out tonight?”

 

Blaise couldn't help but feel that this was a bad idea. Being home by himself was tough, but being out in a club with so many willing bed mates. He was so fucked.

 

“Because you love us and we kidnap you for the night.”  Charlston, the cheeky bastard, had not taken ‘no’ for an answer. He and the rest of some of Blaise's employees had come barging into his home, pulled him out of bed, and put him into the most scandalous outfit they could find in his wardrobe. All by magic of course, and after he had been bound. 

 

He had then been dragged down to the floo protesting and fighting to stay home, all for naught. They now stood in the receiving lounge of The Rave and were quickly led out into the V.I.P booth.

 

“Come on i wanna dance!” Charleston shouted over the music before he and the rest of their little group made a move for the dance floor. Blaise, on the other hand, stayed firmly in his seat. His instincts were all over the place and his incubus was beginning to fight with his intuition.

 

He had a mate. He  _  knew  _ he had a mate, but he was starving! He really needed to get out of this bloody club.He had a bad feeling about tonight. His senses were still on edge from having Harry so close, yet still out of his reach. He wanted his mate badly, but at this point he was pretty sure he would bed anyone. Which was not acceptable.

 

He stood on shaky legs and made his way over to the bar. Maybe a drink would calm his nerves.

 

“One jello shot please, extra vodka.” 

 

“Coming right up Mr.Zabini.

  
  


By his 6 jello shot Blaise could barely think straight. He had seated himself in their V.I.P booth, well away from any tempting bodies. Though he knew he could no longer deny that he was drunk. Everyone in this stupid club had begun to look like his mate, but no so much that he lost his senses over it. Until right about now. 

 

A short raven-haired figure who had long been eyeing him seemed to have finally got up his nerve to approach his table.

 

“Hi sexy, my name is Justin.”

* * *

 

 

**_FRIDAY- DAY 5_ **

**_Blaise POV_ **

 

Woke early the next morning with a headache, sticky sheets, and a was petite body snuggled onto his chest. He wrapped his arms more securely around the body and buried his nose into a brown head of curls.

 

_ WAIT! _

 

He sat up too quickly and fell onto the floor, waking the boy who was obviously not Harry.

This man had light brown curly hair that fell just past his shoulder and dark hazel eyes. He was in no way ugly, but shit! He wasn't  _ Harry _ !  __ Harry his mate and light of his life. Oh, fuck what has he done. 

“You have to get out of here now!” Blaise started picking up random clothing from off of the floor around the bed and praying that it was the strangers. 

 

“But Blaise, I thought last night meant something?” the guy said eyes full of earnest and the expression of a kicked puppy.

 

“It wasn't, it was a mistake and I need you to get out of here as soon as possible,” Blaise said as he searched for a pair of underwear to put on himself. 

 

“Get dressed, please! He can't come back and find you here.” He begged pleadingly with the man as tears began to shine in his eyes.He looked over at the clock on his bedside table., two in the evening!!  He should never have gone out last night with Incubus fever. How was he going to explain this to his Mate?

* * *

 

 

**_HARRY’S POV_ **

 

Harry had immediately taken the first port key he could back to England. He missed Blaise and after Calais came on to him he just couldn't take being abstinent anymore. He wanted to be with his mate whether it meant losing this bet or not. 

 

His port had landed an hour ago, but he had been stuck filling in Kingsley about the case. Now however he was on his way back to Zabini manor. He  flood in through the sitting room as usual, only this time it was not to his mate laying on the couch in front a fire, as he always did on saturdays.

 

He brushed it off as stress from this bet and headed up to his and bed room. On his way to the stairs however he found a pair of shoes and a black leather jacket. A nervous feeling began to settle over is stomach and continued to the bedroom at a faster pace.

He heard a panicked voice through the door as he made his way down the hall. It was Blaise.

Harry took a deep breath and brought down his Auror mask. He pushed open the bedroom door and the voices inside went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being less detailed than i wanted it to be. I think i might add to it a bit more, but i guess yu could just tell me what yu think i should do.


	14. All the games in the world, yet you want to play with my heart? ( Continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, look at that! One of my favorite authors of my favorite fanfiction has liked my freaking story!!! My mind was so blown over this!! I was just scrolling along trying to see how I was going to continue it on when I see a VEREY familiar name in my kudos!!! Not only that, no, (it gets fucking better), I have 111 bookmarks on this! this means someone gives a damn what I write!! you guys just don't know how happy this made me, and as a treat, i wrote.. wait for it... TWO!! I said TWO (one more time for the people in the back) TWO!! CHAPTERS FOR THIS IN ADVANCE AND I SHALL POST THEM ALL NEXT MONTH!!! I know right awesome ;)

 

_**PREVIOUSLY ON NAUGHTY BY NATURE...** _

 

_**HARRY’S POV** _

 

Harry had immediately taken the first port key he could back to England. He missed Blaise, and after Calais came on to him, he just couldn't take being abstinent anymore. He wanted to be with his mate, whether it meant losing this bet or not.

His port had landed an hour ago, but he had been stuck filling in Kingsley about the case. Now, however, he was on his way back to Zabini manor. He flood in through the sitting room, as usual, only this time it was not to his mate laying on the couch in front a fire, as he always did on Saturdays.

He brushed it off as stress from this bet and headed up to his and bedroom. On his way to the stairs, however, he found a pair of shoes and a black leather jacket. A nervous feeling began to settle over is stomach and he continued to the bedroom at a faster pace.

He heard a panicked voice through the door as he made his way down the hall. It was Blaise.

Harry took a deep breath and brought down his Auror mask. He pushed open the bedroom door, and the voices inside went silent.

* * *

 

 

**_Blaise's pov_ **

**_“Get dressed, please! He can't come back and find you here.” He begged pleadingly with the man as tears began to shine in his eyes.He looked over at the clock on his bedside table. Two in the evening!!  He should never have gone out last night with Incubus fever. How was he going to explain this to his Mate?_ **

* * *

 

**_CONTINUED..._ **

“But-Blaise you said that-”

 

“I don't care what I said to you last night! I didn't mean any of it.” Blaise shouted at the still partially covered man, who stood on the other side of the bed with tears in his eyes. He couldn't even remember his name.

 

“Look, I’m sorry, I don't mean to be harsh but, this was a mistake. I'm sorry this happened, but I need you _out_ of here as soon as possible!” The guy seemed like a nice enough bloke, and if Blaise wasn’t in such a state of panic, he would have probably died of guilt.

 

“So you're married?” Justin whispered despairingly as he gripped the black shirt Blaise wore last night. He thought he had found the perfect guy last night! But Blaise was obviously just another two-timing player. Why could he never get it on with the real good guys?

 

“Yes I’m MATED, which is practically marriage, and he is due home God knows when and I need you dressed and out of h-”

* * *

  


**_HARRYS POV_ **

 

Harry pushed open the bedroom door. His face blank of any emotion. That is until he spotted Blaise standing beside their bed naked, a look of sheer horror painted across his guilty face.

 

He took a deep breath and looked over to the other side of the bed where a confused brunet stood half clothed in Blaise’s shirt. This could not be happening to him.  His heart felt like it was being beaten down into a thousand tiny shards. By the one person he had trusted enough to let into his heart no less...

* * *

 

 

**_Blaise pov_ **

 

“ Here-”

 

Blaise’s breath caught as the bedroom door opened, slowly revealing his beloved mate in all his glory. He still wore his Auror robes and his face was void of any emotion.  Though, when those gorgeous green orbs turned away from the brunette in order to look at me once more, they spoke louder than words ever could.

 

_"Anger, betrayal, heartbreak, and pain. So much pain..."_

 

“Harry please, I’m so sorry Tesoro! This -this-” His breath was coming out in pants, and he could barely control the fear in his heart of losing his mate. Tears gathered in his eyes, and when he bowed his head to wipe away the tears he looked back up to find the doorway empty.Thinking quickly he pulled on his magic of the house to shut the floo connection off, and to prevent any apparition from the grounds except for one.

 

“Listen, as far as you are concerned, this never happened and I don't know you.”That being said, Blaise pulled on his magic once more and forcefully expelled the man out of his house, and out of his wards. Without a second thought, he tore out of the room at breakneck speed in search of his mate.

 

Here he was. His face streaked with tears, ass naked, his prick bobbing wildly between his legs as he ran frantically around his home in search of Harry. He was a pathetic sight to see indeed. Though it is hard to decide who should be pitied more, him, or the poor house elf running after him with a bed sheet begging and insisting that “Master Blaise should not parade around in the buff! Think of what poor mistress would think Master Blaise!”He had searched this entire bloody house and Harry has yet to be found. He couldn't have gone that far in the 10 seconds it had taken Blaise to run after him!

 

He came to one the guest rooms on the farthest part of the house and could feel his heart almost stop with relief at the scent and sight of his Harry. Then he took a better look and his heart felt full of remorse.

 

Harry lay in the center of the guest bed curled into himself, his body shaking with silent sobs. He looked more vulnerable than Blaise had ever seen him. There was no trace of the confident cocky man that he remembered seeing dancing on the stripper pole that night in the club. And he blames himself.

 

He felt something brush his leg and looked down to find one of his house elves holding out a sheet and shielding its eyes. He took it gratefully and wrapped it around himself, regretting not putting on any clothes in the first place. He felt so ashamed of himself. Here he was, naked with the evidence of his infidelity dried on his thigh and smelling of sex, about to beg forgiveness because there was no doubt about him being guilty.

 

“Harry, can we talk please?”

 

His response was a sob.

 

“Well- well you don’t have to talk but here me out i-”

 

 _“How could you do that to me! I fucking trusted you Blaise, and you turn around and do this to me?!”_ Harry shouted out while unexpectedly throwing the tear dampened pillow at Blaise’s head

  


“ It was the hunger, the fever, I didn’t mean to -”

  


_“Get out of here! I can’t stand to look at you right now Blaise Zabini.”_ This time the shouting trailed over into a broken sob and Harry once again lay on the bed with his head buried into another pillow.

 

Blaise, not having anything else to say and knowing that he was on broken ice with his mate slowly made his way over to the door.

 

“I’ll make it up to you baby, I promise.” He said quietly before closing the door and leaving his mate behind.

  
  
  


_“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Zabini.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfk I love aware!! I'm sad that it's on hold, and if there are any other authors who are very much use to ME being all up in their kudos and comments please tell me what you think of my story!! Scioneeris I'm looking at you!! "There be dragons, Harry"
> 
> Anyway as always i feel like something is missing, but you guys never seem to care so meh :)


	15. Memory lane of shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in this cahpter we kinda get to see a little of what Justin had been refering to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like im not getting my message across very clear. im just not that could with turning thought into reall words :/

  
_MEMORY LANE OF SHAME...._

 

_The club seemed to go silent. When it happened. It had felt like it was just the two of us in our own little world. He had finally gotten his mate. Harry had come to him. He remembered not being able to touch or have him for so long, and now he could. He would._

_He remembered touching, kissing, groping._

_No one else existed and no one's mattered. Not to him. Not in that moment._

_“I have to have you, please!” Blaise whispered breathily into a soft creamy neck. A broken moan was his reply, and that was all he needed to hear. He wrapped long curvy legs around his waist as he stood and made his way to the back door of the club._

_With his prize in his arms, he apparated to the front gates of Zabini manor, keying the Brunet beauty into his wards. The moment they stepped through the gate he apparated once again, this time to his bedroom._

_He tossed the man onto his bed and began to undo the buttons on his shirt._

_“You, my gorgeous beauty, are about to be fucked beyond your wildest imagination.” His shirt fell to the floor and he undid his belt but did not pull his trousers off._

_“Get up on your knees and strip your shirt and pants nice and slow.” He said in a commanding calm voice. The man on the bed smiles seductively and complies without protest._

* * *

 

 

_He couldn’t remember at that moment, but he was pretty sure there was something very important he had forgotten. Why hadn’t he wanted to go to the club again? He was glad he did anyway, or else he wouldn’t have caught Harry. He remembered this small feeling that something was off, that something was wrong. But what could possibly be wrong with finally having his mate by his side and in his bed at last?_

_He remembered thrusting, Gripping, Panting_

_“You are such a treasure, so perfect.”_

**“Yes Blaise, yes!** ”

_“You are such a good pet, so obedient, so beautiful”_

**“I love you”**

_“And I love-”_

 

* * *

_**PRESENT TIME** _

BLAISE POV

 

“No! No” Blaise sat up frightening himself out of his dream. He buried his face into his hands as tears of regret trailed his face once again.  
What am I supposed to do? It was a mistake! A stupid one on my part that I couldn’t keep from happening. Now my Mate refuses to speak to me. My heart aches, and it feels a lot worse now that my mate is touchable, but doesn’t want to be touched by me.

It’s been three days. (A/N: PFT, YOU GUYS AND I BOTH KNOW ITS BEEN LIKE TWO MONTHS LOL)

Three days of Harry refusing to talk about this, refusing to have dinner in the dining room with me. Refusing me in general. I have tried everything that I could think of to apologize, to make it up in a way, to explain that I had no control over myself when it happened and that the only person I love and want to love is him.

Those dreams, or should I say memories, were not me.

“Merlin, What the fuck am I supposed to do?”

He remembered the love, trust, person, and promise that he had so easily broken.

**__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i Grauated! AND TWO DAYS LATER I STARTED COLLEGE :'''( I FREAKING HATE MA LIFE!. i also now have my first job. all in one month people. this is not healthy. So while in my computer science class i was poking around and i go OH SHIT! i left all of my stories on hold -_- Now i have to update three fucking stories and i have no idea where im supposed to be with my other two anymore.(I threw my note book in the trash after school was out) So its going to be a stressfull week, with doing this and making up three weeks of computer science work because i was reading smutt :/ poor me. :) anyways like and comment what you guys think. i pay really close attentione to this stuff ya know. i will forget that you guys are waiting for this if you dont tell me. OH AND HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!! I was thinking of making a small short for NBN with a pride month theme, what do you think?


	16. Mistakes Made and Love.... Lost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No! No” Blaise sat up frightening himself out of his dream. He buried his face into his hands as tears of regret trailed his face once again.  
> What am I supposed to do? It was a mistake! A stupid one on my part that I couldn’t keep from happening. Now my Mate refuses to speak to me. My heart aches, and it feels a lot worse now that my mate is touchable, but doesn’t want to be touched by me.
> 
> It’s been three days. 
> 
> Three days of Harry refusing to talk about this, refusing to have dinner in the dining room with me. Refusing me in general. I have tried everything that I could think of to apologize, to make it up in a way, to explain that I had no control over myself when it happened and that the only person I love and want to love is him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, whats up. I was thinking about you guys the other day. My laptop is broken and needs to be fixed, so before i send it off i decided to update this. Also, me and my friend were talking and i was like "Do guys read fanfics? Like is that a thing for them to?" I was wondering if i had any readers who were guys, just leave a comment to let me know if you want.

As if he needed any more drama in his life right now. He did not feel like dealing with this bitch. Harry still wasn't talking to him, and his creature was beginning to starve again. Though he didn't feel fever for anyone but harry this time. Must be because of his depression.  
It’s been two months of silence, averted green eyes, and hasty exits before he’s even entered a room. He misses Harry, and he is trying to figure out how he’s going to start to fix this. The first thing he had done when he got back to the office was pushing ALL of his work onto his stupid “friends” and colleagues who insisted he go out with them. They should consider themselves lucky they aren’t fucking fired! He had used that time to try and coax Harry out of the spare bedroom. With no success

The daily prophet had had a field day. First with the news that their beloved boy hero and Playboy was now mated to a rich pureblood CEO. The speculations of love potions and blackmail were what they mainly talked about. That skeeter woman had dragged his name through the dirt with a bit more spite than normal.

  
That hadn’t been the worst of it though because once it got out that he had cheated on the savior so early in their relationship, it was like a bomb had gone off. He was still receiving howlers and hate mail full of envy and pure malice with more than a few death threats. There were also some letters from Justin, some of them apologies, most of them love letters and it was beginning to freak him out.

Though all of that he could deal with, but he could not, would not, open this letter from Astoria. He did not need her adding her shit onto his already wobbling pile of shit! He burned the letter and threw the ashes into the bin.

“Fancy!”

“Yes, Mr. Zabini?”

“Do not allow any mail what so ever from anyone enter this office unless it’s from Harry, got it?”

“Yes sir Mr. Zabini. By the way, you received a note from him about an hour ago. You were out to lunch”

 

“What? You should have come to get me fancy! I told you anything from Harry was to be given to me right away!”

“I’m sorry sir! It really didn’t seem important- “

“ANYTHING TO DO WITH MY MATE IS IMPORTANT FANCY I TOLD YOU THAT! GIVE ME THE NOTE AND GO HOME FOR THE DAY!”

“Yes sir!” The poor woman quickly placed the small tor piece of parchment on his desk and quickly let herself out.

Now he had another reason to feel bad! He hadn’t meant to shout at her. Blaise sighed heavily in his chair running his fingers through his hair pulling slightly. He picked up the small note hoping it held a quickly scrawled request to see him, but it was not. It was a quickly scrawled note, yes, but it didn’t give him any hope of seeing his Harry.

 

 _Zabini_  
_leaving for the states for a department seminar, don’t know when I’ll be back._  
_Harry_

 

Great. How could his life get any worse?There was a tentative knock on his office door before fancy’s head peeked inside.

“Sir, I am on my way out but Mrs. Green grass is here to speak with you.” His assistant spoke tentatively with fear clear in her voice.

“Fuck. Me!”

* * *

“Did you seriously think you could just have me thrown out of our house by elves, and serve me with divorce papers by owl without hearing from me! You bastard, and all for what potter? I am going to fight you for every sickle you have Blaise Zabini! You have no right to treat me like this you dirty half-breed son of a- “

  
“Shut it Astoria! Marrying you was a mistake, we both know it and it’s not like we weren’t practically divorced already!”

“It’s not my fault that you decided to keep something like that to yourself until after we were married! If you weren’t such a liar! I actually feel sorry for potter for being stuck with such a sorry excuse for a lover!”

“Astoria get the hell out of my office right now before I do something I'll regret later. You have no right! You were just as bad as I was with our marriage, you had lovers! Though I admit it was my fault for believing for one second that you could love me for who I was. We were both wrong about each other it seems. And you my dear aren’t getting any money out of me what so ever! I’ll make sure of it!”

“Oh, we will see mister! I hope he leaves you, I’ve seen the papers and I hope he has enough sense to kick your cheating ass to the curb! You have not heard the last of me I will see you in court!” With those final spiteful parting words, Astoria stormed out of his office and slammed his door just a second before a large paperweight hit the back of it.

“I hate that bitch!”

* * *

  
“And furthermore, I would like to say that both the American and European Auror division has done an excellent job of –“

Blah, blah, blah. This speech was even more boring than it was last year when he had had to listen to it. His life was falling apart around him, all over again. He was lost once more and confused on how he was supposed to handle all of this. Just like earlier in his life, right after the war. He had trusted Blaise very reluctantly with his heart and they didn’t even make it three months. Then he thinks about the vision and the life they were meant to have together and It just pulls him even more underwater.

Work, sleep, hideaway. He hated this! He hated feeling this way, he hated feeling weak. He was weak though. He was weak and easy to break and easy to be fucking controlled because that was how he had been raised.He had worked hard to get where he was, and now it was all shit because of Blaise Zabini. Because he had been stupid enough to fall in love again. Well, never again, he never ever wanted to feel this way again!

The meeting was then dismissed and Harry shuffled along with the rest of his team upstairs to their hotel rooms.

 

“Hey, Harry, could I speak with you for a moment?”

 

Harry sighed as he looked over at the man who was calling his name. Calais. He doesn't have the time or the patience right now to be within twenty feet of this man, let alone a conversation.  
“What is it? I’m tired and I have cases to look over before I can go to bed.” That and he wanted to see about arranging a spa appointment with the front desk. He needed to get over this slump, he needed to get over Blaise.

 

“Listen, I just wanted to say sorry about coming to you before. I hadn’t known about Zabini at the time. It’s just that I’ve had a thing for you for a while and I thought you felt the same. I guess I was just reading the situation wrong. I just don’t want things to be...tense with us anymore.” He stood there awkwardly rubbing his neck and darting his eyes around to their colleges. Looking so apologetic and uncomfortable. Harry thought it was adorable. I heard about what happened to you and your um.. husband, and if you wanted to talk to someone about it im game.”

  
Maybe he already had a way to get over Blaise. Just get under Calais.

 

“ Let's walk and talk, I really do have a tonne of paperwork to do, and we can talk about this in private in my room.”Calais didn’t object and he and Harry got on the elevator together to head up. They stepped off with two other of Auror’s from the states. Harry showed Calais into his room and shut the door behind the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to send this story into complete and utter chaos. Im sorry, its just the way i am, and i hope you guys can take these awful relationship goals i have dreamt up.
> 
> Let me know how i did in the comments! I love reading those things. Ill pause my life to reply and everything. Also for thoes of you who are not following me on tumblr you should, cause i posted about all of this last month.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that I am doing this story justice as the author, and that you guys love it!


End file.
